Natalie & The Grinch
by babiiechica2oo8
Summary: What happens when Natale's wild imagination take over her while her parents are at a Christmas party and her Aunt Lu is sleeping?


Natalie && The Grinch.

Disclaimer: I don't own General Hospital or How The Grinch Stole Christmas either. They are all somebody else work not mine. This however is mine!

A/N: I was trying to update my other stories but I was stuck so I decided to watch How The Grinch Stole Christmas (The non animated one!) I know weird huh? Anyway in the middle of it I came up with this idea so I was like mm. If I cant give them an update for one of the other ones why not give them a sequel so this is it. Its mainly focused on Natalie even though her parents are mentioned its mostly Natalie! Thanks to everyone for the wonderful reviews! By the way its probably not what you think either just so you know!

Two months had passed since her parents had gotten married. In fact it was right before Christmas. Courtney and Nikolas decided to have Christmas in Port Charles this year because it was snowing. Something it wasn't doing in North Carolina and well Natalie wanted to have snow for Christmas. Courtney is now three months pregnant.

Natalie fell asleep on the couch. She woke up an hour later. She didn't take very long naps anymore. "Mommy." Natalie said as she sat with her mother on the couch while Nikolas made dinner. "Yes honey?" Courtney asked. "Did we bring my Grinch movie?" She asked. "Yes we did." Courtney answered her. "Oh. Next Christmas will my baby brother be here?" She asked as Nikolas walked in. "How do you know you getting a baby brother?" He asked her.

"Why aint I? Thats what I asked for." She said confused. "Oh. You don't want a baby sister?" He asked as Natalie moved on his lap. "Well a baby sister would be nice but thats next. I want a baby brother first." She said as Nikolas just laughed and kissed her on her head. "Are you going to be good for Aunt Lu today?" Courtney asked her. "Aunt Lu is coming over?" Natalie asked with excitement. "Yeah. She's going to watch you while mommy and daddy go to this party." Courtney said. "Oh." Natalie said back to her.

At five thirty Lulu showed up. Nikolas and Courtney kissed Natalie goodbye and told her that they would be back in a little while and that she was to be on her best behavior or Santa wouldn't come that night. Natalie promised she would because she wanted presents tomorrow. She couldn't wait any longer for her kitchen. She knew she was getting it because her dad told her even though he wasn't suppose too. It just slipped and he felt bad when she started crying after she got in trouble at school.

"So baby girl. Its just you and me what do you want to do now?" Lulu asked. "Can we watch The Grinch?" Natalie asked. "Well. Is it the cartoon one?" Lulu asked. "No." Natalie responded. "Okay. Go get it then." Lulu said. Natalie went and found the movie and then came back into the living room with it. She put the movie in and crawled up on the couch with her Aunt Lu. Lulu had drifted off in sleep before the movie was even over.

Natalie sat up. She was going to wake her Aunt Lu up but decided against it. She looked so peaceful. Instead she gave her a kiss on the cheek and covered her with a blanket and laid Killer Bunny beside her. Now all she needed was something to do. But what? Thats when the idea came to her.

She got up and went to her room upstairs and looked in her closet for her Tinkerbell costume. She found it and put it on. Next she looked for her rabbit ears because she needed a reindeer. She found them after a minute of searching and put them on her dog "Come on Oti!" She yelled as they ran down stairs. She named the dog after the dog on Garfield one of her all time favorite movies.

They went into the kitchen and Natalie found the trash bags under the sink. "Here you carry the bags while I get the stool." Natalie told the dog. He quickly picked the trash bags up in his mouth and followed her. She took the stool where the tree was at and started undecorating it and putting the ornaments in the trash bag as well as the gifts that were already under the tree. When she heard the front door open she scurried quickly behind the tree. She remember that The Grinch hid from Cindy Lou when he was stealing Christmas.

Nikolas and Courtney came back home about thirty minutes after the movie had went off. They walked in their living room and saw Lulu fast asleep on the couch but no Natalie in sight. They looked at each other and then heard a giggle coming from where the tree was at. They looked at it from the middle of the tree down was completely bare with a stool in front of it. They heard another little giggle coming from behind the tree.

Courtney lead the way as they walked over there. They saw Natalie sitting on the floor behind the tree in her Tinkerbell dress-up outfit with the dog they just got who was wearing bunny ears that Natalie had gotten the previous Easter. Natalie didn't recognize her parents behind her until Nikolas spoke. "What do you think you're doing?" She jumped at his voice. He scared her. Thats when Courtney noticed the white trash bag in Natalie's hand. "Whats in the trash bag and what happened to the tree?" Courtney asked. "Me and Oti were playing Grinch!" Natalie said.

"The Grinch?" Nikolas asked. "Yeah you know how he steals Christmas? Thats what me and Oti were doing." Natalie said as Nikolas bit his lip trying hard not to laugh because he didn't want to encourage her imagination. He did however fear that the ornaments that were glass that she took off the tree were broke. "Are any of the ornaments broke?" Courtney asked. "No. The Grinch didn't break any." Natalie responded as Courtney and Nikolas exchanged looks. "Why didn't you take the Christmas Tree outside? The Grinch took that also!" Nikolas said.

"Even The Grinch had a tree at the end of the movie dad. Duh." Natalie said as Courtney and Nikolas just began laughing. "Okay lets finish playing Grinch and redecorate the tree." Nikolas said as he lifted her up. "Okay. Thats sounds good." Natalie said. "Merry Christmas baby." Nikolas told her as he gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Merry Christmas daddy." Natalie said as she hugged him.

A/N: Okay I know its almost summer and that this story takes place in December but I wouldn't have remember this in December so bare with me. Do you like it? Let me know! I love hearing from you!


End file.
